Quelqu'un d'autre
by Leelee.C
Summary: Début saison 6... je trouve pas de titre adéquat...
1. Chapter 1

_Hééééé oui, je suis de retour, en coup de vent. Un soudaine envie de réécrire (je suis rouillée, hé éh )_

_Juste un OS ou le début d'une petite fiction ? Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai plus énormément de temps, donc je ne promets rien et je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Je voulais juste faire un petit cadeau à ceux et celles qui m'on lu il y a quelque temps._

_Spéciale dédicace à Jubei-kazuki et JSmélie…merci les filles !_

_Leelee_

_

* * *

_

Dean regardait son frère dormir.

Il le voyait dormir paisiblement, profondément et il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Car Sam avait toujours eu un sommeil agité et ce depuis qu'ils étaient enfants…

Car Sam avait souvent peur, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Car Sam était cesse bouleversé par les tragédies des gens que sa famille aidait, même s'il le gardait pour lui.

Car Sam était sensible et doué d'une grande empathie. Dean se moquait souvent de lui, ne cessant de lui répéter que c'était là les qualités d'une fille, non d'un chasseur et encore moins d'un Winchester, mais au fond il respectait énormément son cadet pour son humanité.

C'est ça son frère, son Sam.

Pas celui qui dormait devant lui.

Pas quelqu'un qui utilisait un nouveau-né comme appât pour attirer un monstre. Pas quelqu''un qui regardait un enfant se tordre de douleur sans sourciller pour attraper un ange incontrôlable. Et pas quelqu'un qui souriait voyant son frère transformé en vampire pensant à l'infiltration qu'il pourrait faire.

Ca c'était quelqu'un d'autre...

Dean regardait son frère dormir.

Il le voyait dormir paisiblement, profondément et il savait très bien pourquoi. Le narcotique qu'il avait glissé dans son verre était très efficace.

Dean savait parfaitement bien que quelque chose était différent. Peut importe ce que Sam pouvait dire, ce qu'il pouvait sortir comme justifications, il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'avait pas confiance en ce qu'il disait, car il ne savait pas qui il avait en face de lui...

Dean avait mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son frère. A peine le retrouvait t'il en vie qu'il se rendait compte qu'il lui échappait encore. Il soupira douloureusement. Il avait la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué...…mais n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Il était juste terrorisé à l'idée de ne rien trouver...…et de finalement se rendre compte que l'étranger étendu là était bien son frère...…mais dorénavant plus SON Sam.

Mais il était temps pour lui de savoir.

Il avait besoin de réponses…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à mes 3 rewieuses, je vous répondrai bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! Finalement ça sera un mini histoire que j'ai en tête et qui ne veut pas me lâcher et que je me dépêche d'écrire avant le prochain épisode, qui contiendra j'imagine une justification différente au comportement de Sam. (Je fais des mini chapitres pour poster plus souvent.)_

_Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

Dean avait fouillé les affaires de son frère, exploré son ordinateur, parcouru ses notes….Rien.

Il avait testé toutes les incantations qu'il connaissait pour démasquer une quelconque possession démoniaque, essayé l'eau bénite, les fumigations d'herbes sacrées…Rien.

Désespéré, il avait alors examiné son cadet, cherchant un tatouage, une marque, n'importe quoi d'inhabituel. Là, il trouva…

Des cicatrices, un peu partout sur les bras, le torse…. Il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne les avait jamais vues. La cause…la chasse, tout seul depuis plus d'un an ? Peut être…ou peut être pas…Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet qui lui noua encore plus l'estomac que ce qu'il ressentait déjà.

Il continua à chercher…

Tout son être se glaça immédiatement lorsqu'il vit cette trace de main, presque indistincte, effacée mais toujours visible pour qui sait voir. Sur le cuir chevelu de Sam. Sur son crâne. Il savait. Ce genre de marque. Il savait qui pouvait l'avoir faite.

Dean inspira profondément, la colère l'étouffait. Il n'eut même pas besoin de crier son nom.

- Il m'a supplié, Dean !

Castiel se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièé sur lui-même, fuyant. Il semblait avoir peur de faire face à son ami.

- TOI ! Que..qu'est-ce que…, balbutia le chasseur, hors de lui.

- Il m'a supplié ! répéta l'ange en guise réponse

Une lampe traversa la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur, à côté de lui. Sam ne se réveilla pas, il ne bougea même pas un orteil, profondément drogué.

Dean s'approcha vivement de Castiel, menaçant et attrapa son col des deux mains, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Un cadre se décrocha et se brisa par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? articula t'il

Ses yeux écarquillés plongés dans ceux, fous de colère du chasseur, Castiel compris qu'expliquer ne servirait à rien. Alors il montra…Il posa ses mains contre les tempes de Dean, et pensa à tout ce qui avait pu justifier ce qu'il avait fait à Sam,. Il transmit des images, des souvenirs à son ami espérant qu'il comprenne son geste, lui pardonne…

….et qu'il s'en remette…


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous,_

_Bon ben si vous avez vu le dernier épisode, vous aurez une petite impression de "déjà vu"...(je jure avoir eu l'idee avant l'épisode !) Toujours un grand merci au review et bonne lecture…_

_

* * *

_

Dean était en train de vomir ses tripes sous le regard navré de Castiel.

Il lui avait tout montré. Sam errant après son retour, Sam seul, puis retrouvant la famille, Sam ne dormant ni ne mangeant, hanté, torturé, Sam malade, malheureux, effondré épuisé, blessé, reprenant la chasse, se blessant, s'épuisant à nouveau, Sam se blessant lui-même….tout…même Sam suppliant Castiel de l'aider…

Dean avait tout vu. D'un bloc, en pleine tête. Cela lui avait coupé le souffle et retourné l'estomac littéralement. Il n'avait pu que courir à temps jusqu'aux toilettes.

Effectivement, Sam et lui étaient différents. Sam était beaucoup plus sensible…et avec ce séjour en bas, il était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

- Je suis désolé Dean, c'était le seul moyen que tu comprennes.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas, trop occuper à tousser sa bile et ses larmes, le corps secoué de tremblements.

L'ange s'approcha de lui doucement et posa sa main sur son dos en un geste réconfortant, lui transférant de la chaleur de par sa magie curative.

- Que…qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Cette trâce…sur son crâne…demanda Dean, un fois calmé.

Castiel déglutit nerveusement. Le teint pâle et la voix éteinte de Dean l'effrayait bien plus que sa fureur d'il y a quelques instant. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, et si ses émotions humaines étaient reléguées au second plan afin de se concentrer au maximum sur son devoir, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'accentuer sa douleur et de le voir encore plus désespéré.

- Je…j'ai « enfermé » ses émotions…

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai inhibé ses émotions. Il se souvient de tout, mais ne ressent plus rien. C'est sa logique et son « bon sens » si l'on puis dire qui mènent sa vie désormais.

Le chasseur était horrifié. Dans quel monde parallèle tordu était-il tombé ? Son frère revient mystérieusement des enfers, complètement traumatisé, supplie un ange de l'aider en supprimant tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est, tout ce qui le rend humain…et ce dernier accepte persuadé qu'il l'aide ?

Il porta ses deux mains à son visage trop épuisé pour verser de nouvelles larmes.

- Dean…

- Non Castiel, stop…

- Que pouvais-je faire d'autre Dean ? Je n'étais pas toi, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, il refusait de venir te voir, il refusait que j'efface ses souvenirs…que pouvait-je faire d'autre ?

- Pourquoi ? Ses souvenirs…

- Il disait que cela lui servait, pour chasser et traquer. Il a refusé. J'ai juste trouvé cet autre moyen.

- Depuis quand tu obéis à quelqu'un, à Sam qui plus est ? demanda Dean, amer et venimeux, Si tu voulais l'aider tant que ca, tu ne l'aurais pas écouté

- Tu me juges Dean, et tu n'en a pas le droit. J'étais là pour lui lorsqu'il n'avait plus personne. Il ne cessait de m'appeler à l'aide et de crier. Il a dit qu'il le ferait lui-même si je refusais, avec des rituels et formules, qui sont extrêmement dangereux tu le sais, s'ils sont mal faits. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Et croies-moi je ne le regrette pas.

Castiel défiait Dean du regard.

- Il a utilisé un nouveau-né comme appât, il t'a laissé torturer un enfant. Il m'a utilisé ! Regarde ce qu'il est devenu ! Un robot !

- Il sauve toujours autant de vies, même plus qu'autrefois !

- Ce n'est plus Sam. C'est…c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Il faut que tu lui rende ses…affaires !

- Non, Dean.


End file.
